All He Wants to Do
by LastEmbrace
Summary: After a hard days work, T'sung just wants to go home for a quiet evening with Livion, but he was in for a big surprise when he comes home to find a bunch of Daedra Princess hanging out. One-shot/ OCs


[All T'sung want's to do, is to come home back from a hard days work to rest, but he can't seem to get any when Livion has a bunch of Daedra friends over for a party.]

It was around ten at night when T'sung got home. He had a busy day running errands for lazy shopkeepers who can't seem to keep track of all their stuff. They still managed to somehow lose something inside a cave or a bandit stole it. Who in their right mind would steal a lousy sword, he thinks no one.

After going through all that trouble, he was looking forward to have a nice meal with Livion before going to bed so he could head into town the next day to look for more work. Livion was usually gone by the time he gets up in the morning, leaving something she made from breakfast for him on the table, or the housecarl would come by to make him something. Whenever she doesn't have to go out to do some godly thing that her father asks of her, they usually travel around Skyrim together. Mostly it was a hunting trip, mammoth riding or something totally insane that they would end up in jail for a few nights.  
Right now he was just hoping to be greeted by Livion, to talk about their day, before having a nice meal in silence.

Sadly that never happened.

When he opened the doors to the house, he got something a little unexpected. The house was filled with daedra princess, and random daedra's. From the looks of it, every single daedra was inside his home, with Livion chatting to an old looking man wearing noble looking clothes with two different colors red and purple. Malacath and Molag Bal were having an arm wrestling contest at the table, which ended up breaking in half when Molag Bal proven to be the strongest. Clavicus Vile was making fun of Hircine's clothes, which made Barbas and his wolves struck into a fight, making anyone who got near them get hurt in the process. Sanguine was trying to seduce namira, who treated him by saying she was going to eat out his eyes. Hermaeus Mora was trying to read quietly while Azura and Nocturnal discussed about mostly who ruled the night and it looked like Boethiah was trying to cut off Peryite's wings off.

T'sung stared in disbelief, looking at how the house was a mess with broken vases, ripped books from his favorite novel, mead bottles just about everywhere, with stains from gods who knows what. His soul felt retched, knowing he was going to have to spend the entire day tomorrow trying to clean up all this mess.

When Livion spotted him just standing there, she told something to Sheogorath before running over to T'sung with a bottle of mead in her hand, but T'sung could already smell her drunkenness from how much her breath smelt like a tavern.

With a drunken slur she spoke, "Tshun whu-whay are you doin bake so early?!" She said, barley keeping her balance.

He frowned down at how she barely made a sentence, "Livion, how much did you drink?"

He knew it would take a lot for Livion to get drunk, so he was guessing around two-hundred for her to actually be drunk of her mind.

She held up her fingers and started to count, "one…tree…ten…" She held up two fingers before hiccupping that made her drop her bottle onto the floor with a loud shatter. Pieces of glass and mead was spread across the floor before them.

"oops…" She said before bursting into laughter and pulling T'sung down so she could wrap her arm around his neck. T'sung wrenched his nose as the smell filled his nostrils.

She pulled him toward the door, "C-Come juin us! We got meads and-and more mead!"

T'sung lifted her hands over his head so he could try to calm her down, "Livion, I think he had enough to drink tonight, you should get to bed."

Livion groaned sadly, "B-But I was haven ffuun!" She cried, slumping her shoulders.

"Sorry Livion, but your too drunk for your own good." He said, crossing his arms across his chest to mean he meant business.

"Oh poo…" She said, puffing her cheeks.

Sheogorath walked up next to Livion, with his cane in hand, he twirled it as he spoke in his usual accent, "Aye, you had over three hundred drinks and about fifty cheese wheels in one night, and I must say that's a new record for eating that much cheese!" he laughed, "But you can never beat me!"

Livion laughed along with him, "Don't forget the cheese tower! That was fun!"  
"I couldn't agree more!" Sheogorath bellowed, chuckling together.

Sheogorath looked at T'sung briefly, "We should be clearing up soon, I have to get back to the Isles soon enough anyway. Haskill doesn't do a very good job when I'm gone so I usually have the talking pineapple to do it for me."

T'sung raised a brow, but shook it off to say, "I-I guess so, but what about the rest of them?" He asked, looking over them to see the other Daedra princesses who were rampaging throughout the house, smashing their heads through the walls and their chairs against each others faces.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of em'," Sheogorath said, turning around to face the other princess, with a thundering voice he yelled, "HEY, Listen up you sorry sacks of demonic powers and a waste of immortality!"

Everyone stopped just like that, to stare at the mad god who continued, "It's time for you low life's to go back to your sorry ass realms! That includes you Molag Bal, why don't you be the first to leave since no one here likes you!"

Molag Bal bowed his head shamefully as everyone stared at him, "Yeah, why did we even invite him…" One of the princesses said.

Sheogorath then turned back to T'sung, pulling out a staff out of nowhere, "Here take the Everscamp staff, in token for our gratitude!" he said, holding out the suspicious staff.

"Uuuh-thanks but no thanks…" T'sung said, squinting his eyes at him before looking back down at Livion who was dozing off while she stands. He rolled his eyes and looked back at him, "Well I guess that takes care of that then…"

All the Daedras started to disappear one by, one only Sheogorath and Sanguine were the last of them. Sanguine smirked at the now sleeping Livion who was still standing maracliously.

"You're lucky you arrived on time, I would have totally tried to-" Sanguine started to say but was cut off by T'sung who held up his hand, "Don't…just don't even…"

That made Sheogorath laugh out loud making Livion wake up, but still groggy, "Wh-mama I pick all the peppers!" she said before dozing off again.

Shegorath chuckled, "Good ol' Livion, she's a good one even thou her father is an Aedra . We're supposed to be enemies, but she helped me out a lot back in the day."

"Oh like what?" T'sung asked, raising a brow.

"During the Gray Marsh," His voice darkened but returned back, "Being the god of madness isn't all what it's cracked up to be, but she was there to help me out of a rut when I had one, which is just about all the time!"

Sanguine chuckled, "Yeah, you should have seen her prank these group of Khajiits by sha-" he stopped there quickly when he realized what he was going to say.

T'sung let that one slide…

Sheogorath waved before entering a dark portal that closed instantly after he went through. Finally it was quiet just the way T'sung wanted, but now he had to deal with a drunken Livion and a huge mess to clean up later. Some night that this turned out to be…

He led Livion upstairs on the right wing of the house, up the stairs toward her bedroom. He helped lay her on the bed that was covered in animal pelts, that was sewed into a nice quilt, so she could sleep normally instead of standing up. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, sleeping peacefully. He tucked her in tightly before slowly making his way toward his room on the other side.

He stopped when Livion mumbled in her sleep, "Don't…go…basement…" was all she said.

He raised a brow, "Don't go in the basement? What does she-"

A loud roar erupted from downstairs making the Khajiits fur stand on end, "Oh that's just great!" he yelled making the sleeping woman stir, giggling in her dreams.

 **Just a random one-shot I thought up…it's not very good I'll admit.**


End file.
